dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty Rell
generator_rex_caesar_by_ninevsnine-d4a6ybn.jpg Rex.Salazar.full.1795863.jpg 470eb7461c355aa623c12b776a07ccf6.jpg Apperance Ty Rell has the apperence of your average 18 year old athletic male. Nothing sticks out about him essentially except for the fact that at times blue cybernetic viens can be seen glowing inside of his body, or protruding out of him slghtly. He has dark blue hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, and appears as if he plays sports or does some kind of activity with the goggles he always wears or sports around his neck. 973b00cf5b25cc2f0d60812367b09544.jpg Generator rex by ninevsnine-d4a7gt8.jpg Cf9bdf6a2de48facc9952f98c50674cc.jpg 1b59d215aacbfdb473c385e6f25257cc.jpg 073c6403ee44055e046db6f7b1ca0042.jpg Tumblr nvv3107jlR1usasijo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nljs9gU88u1qhusrfo1 1280.png Tumblr nw2z2vaVR41uzx1woo1 1280.png Tumblr nvvl9jtZVR1uzx1woo1 500.png Tumblr nrx056Vc2O1uzx1woo1 r1 1280.png Tumblr ny8zg6AOWm1repnfqo1 1280.png Tumblr o656013zMV1r6mn31o1 540.png Tumblr nzdkdoiIwp1tjgwyfo1 1280.png Tumblr o01lxcH0Rx1ruv4ypo2 1280.png Tumblr o6a6dymOnm1tjgwyfo1 1280.png Behavior/Personality Although Cybernetic in nature, he is a technorganic being and can simulate/feel emotion. He's very go lucky, and honestly doesn't care about anything that doesn't concern him. The fate of the world itself is just a passer by for him as if he died the next day he'd care not; for he woudln't be alive to care about it anyway. He is very lazy for someone of his calibur, but he has a fetish for money and will do almost anything to have more of it as money can provide him with something he doesn't believe he can obtain on his own: satisfaction. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' *Mercenary *Gun For Hire *Hacker Fighting Style Ty Rell has categorized over 120 fighting styles in his cybernetic mind and is capable of using all of them in fluid one on one or one vs many combat. 'Technorganic Physiology' Ty Rell was apart of a russian experiment that was designed to upgrade Cybors into actual Andriods. Completing and creating the ultimate combination of Nanomachines and Organic bodies to create a living breathing Techoganic. The standout thing about Ty is the fact from birth he was desinged to become what he is today. A child intentionally grown, bred, and fed to become a livnig being of techonology. Ty achieves this through a series of self aware, self assimilating, and self duplicating Nanomachines. In this advanced technological age, Russian was able to create a sereis of these machines that could be controled and governed by a single human mind. B1149ac07c33bedee22935b58741c752.jpg Technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Ty is able to use the abilities of his robotic side to a variety of technological effects. He is also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm or his entire body. Ty is made up of and can transform his body completely into intelligent adaptive nanomachines they can manipulate in any way they see fit. This allows them/him to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate himself, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information and produce more nanomachines. The Mechatrix Core inside of his body is a combination that contains a core made ouf of Sekiryu Stone and Ultimainium, which generates a limitless amount of Anti-Matter based energy that can be used offensively or defensively. Ty or rather the core can create, shape and manipulate antimatter, material composed of antiparticles, which have the same mass as particles of ordinary matter but opposite charges, as well as other particle properties such as lepton and baryon numbers and quantum spin. Collisions between particles and antiparticles lead to the annihilation of both, giving rise to variable proportions of intense photons (gamma rays), neutrinos, and less massive particle–antiparticle pairs. The total consequence of annihilation is a release of energy available for work, proportional to the total matter and antimatter mass. The Ultimainium/Sekiryu Stone combination ore is what prevents the core from being destroyed by this energy. It also allows Ty to create constructs that are able to house, store, manipulate, and fire this energy at will. When this energy comes into contact with other forms of matter it is without question instantly dissimilated. Broken down in sheer nonexistence unless whatever it hits, is specifically attuned to deal with this kind of energy. Dcf04db10797a0b550552eac99848b66.jpg Ty can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Ty is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. After an MRI, Russian scientist discovered the Mechatrix Module that he’d had injected into Ty and identified it as a Master Control Nanite. It takes the shape of a “heart” and allows Ty to turn his body into various machines, for combat, travel, and espionage. It also allows him to engage in a variety of various other technological advancements for almost any need he may have at his disposal including what’s called an infinite back up system. The Mechatrix Module in his body has a constant shifting function, similar to the human brain. It is in this matter, the A.I’s functions are sentient, and ever changing, meaning he cannot be controlled or manipulated as any other technological being would be. In fact it is because part of him is still an organic being, that he can not only resist tech control but is immune to mind control and hacking attempts in general. Similar to how a person can avoid being hacked by changing ip address and having a sequence of increasing or changing firewalls. He was created with the sole purpose to be the ultimate weapon. cWnHrna.jpg c4d47410adf5d4ea3a98ecf6655e9ae1.jpg 51e4c9c8a64ff508852be310c5858838.jpg 0653cd24495a78db0db02dafe26ca1c1.jpg generator_rex_by_brenoranyere-d4xzfan.jpg Rex-Boogie-Pack.jpg tumblr_nuxkujUY111usasijo3_1280.jpg bf91b9ee4cab5b34a9527a0227d0cf3e.jpg *Cyber Mind **Computer Interaction **Data Manipulation **Electronic Communication **Hacking Intuition **Internet Manipulation **Knowledge Absorption **Numerical Precision **Scanning **Technology Manipulation *Nanite Shapeshifting **Enhanced Condition **Environmental Adaptation **Matter Ingestion **Nanite Constructs **Nano-Active Blood **Replication and possibly Regenerative Cloning **Self-Sustenance **Technological Assimilation **Technological Constructs **Electronic Communication **Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy **Mechanical Intuition **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge **Powered Structure ***Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition ****Swiss Army Appendage ***Scanner Vision ****Scanning 'Weapon of Choice' Anything Allies/Enemies *Red Sickle Russian Mafia 'Background' ' tumblr_nxhi3rp2lj1sul73go1_1280.png ' " Metal Hearted Warrior " 581eda2cca1e2fe6197c51437835d5cb.jpg 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:The Metal Hearted Warrior Category:Generation 1 Category:Cyborg Category:Andriod Category:Nanomachines Category:The Red Sickle Category:Russia Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Stars & Stripes Saga